1. Technical Field
This application relates to identifying a location using three-dimensional positional information and, in particular, to a three-dimensional taxonomy server that identifies the location based on a three-dimensional position of a client device.
2. Related Art
A client device, such as a cellular phone, personal display assistant, or other client device, may be able to identify its geographic location. For example, the client device may include a global positioning system (“GPS”) module that provides two-dimensional positional information, such as latitude and longitude, of the client device. The client device may, in turn, provide this information to a server or other host device for identifying the location of the client device.
The server or other host device may use the two-dimensional positional information to generate context data for consumption by the client device. The context data may take the form of an on-line advertisement, targeted search result, or other type of contextual data. However, with the increased popularity of client devices and the increased distribution of GPS modules, client devices are appearing in areas where identifying the location of the client device can be problematic, such as in multi-story buildings or densely populated areas. In these problematic situations, identifying the location of the client device based on the two-dimensional positional information is insufficient.